Just Kickin'It It With Each Other
by mlyccraft
Summary: This is a story about the gangs ongoing,not so normal lives.


So for a while now I've wanted to just wrote a story about the gangs lives.

Hope you like it and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

Enjoy!

* * *

**Just Kickin' It With Each Other**

**Chapter 1:Welcome **

**Date:Tuesday,April 26,1983**

**Dad: Jason Robert Gillespie **

**Mom:Cleo Bella Floyd**

**Siblings: none**

**Child:Rags Jason Gillespie**

"Ahhh" 20 year old Cleo Floyd screamed.

"Don't worry, just one more push" Doctor Chris said.

With that, Cleo and the Dr. push one more time before a small crying baby appears and the doctor smiles, placing the baby in Cleo's arms.

Cleo smiles, staring at the small baby in her arms, tears of joy falling down her face.

Doctor Chris smiled and said, "I'll be back soon".

He exits the room letting the 20 and 21 one year olds have some alone time.

"What should we name him?" 21year old Jason asked.

"Rags,Rags Jason Gillespie"

* * *

**Date: Friday,October 31,1997**

**Dad: Hector Jerome Martinez Sr.**

**Mom:Vanessa Carla Stockman**

**Siblings:1 older brother and 1 older sister**

**Older brother:Hector Jerome Martinez Jr.**

**Older sister:Carla Grayson Martinez**

**Child:Jerome Cesar Martinez**

Vanessa Martinez was currently holding her son who was born just 10 minites age. Her husband,Hector,her 11 year old daughter,Carla and her 8 yes old son,Hector Jr. were by her side,all staring at the new born boy.

"What's his name going to be?" Carla asked.

"We thought that we would let you and Hector pick out the name" Vanessa said and Carla and Hector smiled.

"Jerome" Hector Jr. said.

"Cesar,after our grandpa" Carla said.

"Jerome Cesar Martinez" Hector said with a smile.

* * *

**Date:Sunday,September 6,1998**

**Dad:Christian Alex Jones**

**Mom:Denise Isabelle Mitchell**

**Siblings:None**

**Child:Edward Christian Jones**

Christian and Denise Jones watch as their new,born son get wrapped in a blue 've been waiting for this day forever.

The doctor places the boy in Denise's arms and she doctor walks out of the room,smiling at the 25 year old couple.

"Let's name him Edward,Eddie for short. I've always liked that name"Christian said.

"I like that name" Denise said with a smile,"Christian "

"Edward Christian Jones" Christian said,happy that his only child would be named after him.

* * *

**Date:Sunday,January 24,1999**

**Dad:Riley Dylan Krupnick**

**Mom:Dorris Jessica Conner**

**Siblings:1 older sister**

**Older sister:Cassidy Jessica Krupnick**

"What's his name?" 11 year old Cassidy Krupnick asked,looking at her new baby brother.

"Milton"29 year old Riley Krupnick told his daughter.

" You can choose his middle name"Dorris said.

"David" Cassidy said simply.

"OK,Cassidy Jessica and Milton David" Riley said.

"I like it" Dorris said.

"So do I" Cassidy said.

* * *

**Date:Thursday,March 25,1999**

**Dad:Chuck Ethan Crawford**

**Mom:Sasha Ray Crawford**

**Siblings:1 sister**

**Older sister:Sabrina Maya Crawford**

"Can I hold her?" 7 year old,Sabrina "Bree" Crawford asked,looking at he knew baby sister,wrapped in a purple blanket.

"Sit on daddy's lap"15 year old Sasha said and 24 year old Chuck scoops Bree up and places her in his lap and Sasha hands the baby to Bree who holds her.

"What's her name?" Bree asked.

"We combined both of your grandma's middle name is Kimberly Buelah" Sasha said.

"She looks like you and I look like daddy" Bree said,smiling.

* * *

**Date:Sunday,October 10,1999**

**Dad:Samuel James Brewer**

**Mom:Lucille Cassidy Anderson**

**Siblings:1 older sister,1 older brother,1 younger twin sister**

**Older sister: Gabriella Katelyn Cassidy Brewer**

**Older brother:Caden James Maxwell Brewer**

**Younger sister:Jesse Spencer Quinn Brewer**

"This is twin #1" Doctor Miles said.

21 year old Lucy smiled and watched as he wrapped her son up in a red blanket.

20 year old Sam took the baby and sat down in a chair next to Lucy who was currently looking at her stomach and ribbing it.

"Can I hold him?" 5 year old Ella Brewer asked.

"How about you and Cade sit on the chair and both of you hold him?"Sam suggested.

Ella nods and looks at 4 year old Cade who sits in a chair and Ella immediately sits next to hands the baby to Sam who hands him to Ella and Cade who gently hold their new baby brother.

"What's him name?" Ella asked.

"Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer" Sam said.

* * *

**Date:Sunday,October 10,1999**

**Dad:Samuel James Brewer**

**Mom:Lucille Cassidy Anderson**

**Siblings:1 older sister,1 older brother,1 older twin brother**

**Older sister: Gabriella Katelyn Cassidy Brewer**

**Older brother:Caden James Maxwell Brewer**

**One older brother:Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer**

Lucy,Sam,Ella and Cade were staring at Jack when pain hit Lucy out of no where.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I think twin #2's turn" Lucy said,clutching her stomach.

Sam presses a button to call for help.

"Is it twin #2's turn?" Doctor Miles asked Lucy,seeing her clutching her stomach.

"I think so" Lucy said.

With that, they went through with what happened with Jack, with Jess.

After a few minutes a beautiful sound,at least to Lucy and Sam was was the sound of a new born baby crying.

Doctor Miles takes Jess and gently wraps her in a green blanket before handing Jess to Sam who smiles.

"Jess and Cade look like you and Ella and Jack look like me" Lucy said,smiling.

"Yep" Sam said.

* * *

Should I continue?

Review


End file.
